Realization
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: What would her parents think? What would Ojiisan say? What would her uncles, her cousin...would they hate her? Cast her out? She knew it seemed absurd, most of them were mutants, but still...
1. Realization

Why was this happening to her?

Hamato Miwa was up late again, staring at the ceiling and pondering recent events...then again...maybe they weren't that recent.

Hadn't she always preferred girl-ier things, ever since she was a little girl? Lace, ribbons, sparkles, makeup, the whole feminine shebang? Should...preferences really be all that different?

Sighing, she rose from bed and slipped out of her room to the kitchen, treading especially lightly when she passed her parent's room. Turning on the light, she approached the coffee maker and decided to get herself a cup of hot tea to calm her nerves.

It had all really started in gym class this year. The seventh grade girls had to change in the locker rooms...and for the first time she got to SEE them...girls that weren't Maggie, that is. She found her heart racing when her friend Robin changed herself and struggled when it came to looking away from all that extra feminine skin. She sighed as the mug in front of her filled.

Wasn't she enough of a freak already? Didn't she have enough to worry about with school and adolescence and ninja training, did she really have to lump sexual deviance in with everything else?

What would her parents think? What would Ojiisan say? What would her uncles, her cousin...would they hate her? Cast her out? She knew it seemed absurd, most of them were mutants, but still...it had been three weeks since her first gym class and these feelings hadn't gone away. What was she supposed to do?

Finished with her tea she placed the empty mug on the counter, switched off the kitchen light and headed back to bed. She flicked on her bedside table lamp for a moment to say her evening prayers once more (Ojiisan was still a strong believer in Shinto; the prayers were something they shared and she couldn't sleep without them) when she saw a familiar framed photo at her bedside.

Maggie smiled back at her, her arm slung around Miwa. It was a picture of them from two years ago, when Miwa had gotten her first real katana to work with. Maggie was smiling proudly in the picture, gesturing to the swords with one hand and giving a thumbs up with the other.

"I'm so proud of you, Mi." She had said. "I'm so proud to be your sister." Maggie was her cousin, of course, but in tender moments like that they usually overlooked the technicality and spoke frankly about what they meant to one another.

"I wonder if you would still be proud...if you knew..." Miwa whispered, kissing her fingers and pressing them to Maggie's likeness' forehead before turning out the light and losing herself to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Miwa belongs to Aangismyhomie and is the daughter of Leonardo and Karai. :)**

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:**

**anomimes: Sure! I'd love to write a short where the girls start dating. :) **


	2. Lunch

Miwa felt the leaves crack under her feet as she made her way to the familiar screen of the old farmhouse door owned by her Uncle Donatello and Aunt April. She rushed, feeling her heart slam in her chest painfully. It was now or never.

It had been a year since she had realized her sexuality, began to question the freak she was. Now...now she was more than sure. She, Miwa Hamato, liked girls. She loved how soft they were, how curvy they could be, how they loved to do their hair and gossip and talk non stop...

Miwa opened the screen door and let it shut behind her with a loud slam. She turned without hesitating and walked to where she knew the kitchen was. To where Maggie was...

The nerves she had suddenly amplified and she contemplated leaving before it was too late. What was she afraid of? This was Maggie. Her cousin. The girl she's considered more of a sister than anything for the past thirteen years.

Miwa entered the kitchen to find the sixteen year old laying out bread, meat and custards out for lunch. Maggie gazed up at her visitor and grinned. Her copper hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a tank top and shorts, welcoming the summer heat. Maggie began to open her mouth to greet the youngest of the two.

"I'm gay."

Maggie froze and looked over the girl with surprise in her eyes. She shut her mouth and seemed to mull over the girl's words. Miwa's heart slammed into her chest and her knees shook underneath her, tears threatening to spill.

"Okay. So do you want the usual for lunch?"

Miwa's eyes widened. Maggie went back to making the sandwiches and peered over her shoulder at Miwa with a smile on her face. The tears spilled over her eyes and a wide grin grew on her face. She sat at the table and waited for her cousin to serve them lunch, feeling hope bubble in her chest. Even though she was more of a freak, Maggie still loved and accepted her for who she was. What she was...and for that, she couldn't love her more.

* * *

**Reply to Reviews: **

**anomimes: Sure! I'll see what I can do!**


End file.
